Spare Time
by EllieLover19
Summary: Money’s tight at home and Ellie offers to get a job to help pay off the bills. When she makes the cut as the Dot’s new bus boy, she begins an unlikely friendship with Spinner, and a jealous Craig isn’t too pleased.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Money's tight at home and Ellie offers to get a job to help pay off the bills. When she makes the cut as the Dot's new bus boy, she begins an unlikely friendship with Spinner, and a jealous Craig isn't exactly pleased. **

**Author's Note: Fic takes place in an AU Season 5. Ellie still has a crush on Craig, and Craig is secretly crushing back. Spinner is still being alienated by his friends and Ellie seems to be the only person that doesn't hate his guts. **

"Sweetie, this…this doesn't look good." Mrs. Nash said, laying out the bills on the kitchen table. She and her daughter sat across from each other in the dimly-lit dinning room.

"Mom, what are we gonna do? If we can't pay these bills, we loose the house." Ellie said.

"I know, I know." Mrs. Nash massaged her temples.

"What happened? How is it we owe _this_ much?"

"Well, let's see…between my sessions at the clinic and your drumming lessons over the summer…I'd say we racked up a bundle."

"Mom I'm sorry."

"Oh, sweetie don't apologize. If anyone's to blame it's me."

"You needed help,"

"That's no excuse, I should've-"

"No, don't beat yourself up. We'll figure it out. We'll get things straight. We'll get the money."

"Well they sure as hell aren't paying me enough at the office, and with the schedule I have now I don't think I can manage another job." Mrs. Nash brushed through her messy brunette hair.

"I'll get a job." Elllie said.

"Oh no, honey I don't want you to feel responsible."

"I'm a senior, isn't that kinda my job?"

"Exactly, which is why I _don't_ want you to be faced with something like this so soon. Focus on your studies, get into a good college."

"Mom, my grades are fine. I'll find something that won't be as time consuming. Promise."

"Eleanor, I just want you to be the kid and me the grown-up. I'm supposed to fix things, not you."

"I understand, but I think part of being a grown-up is asking for help when it's needed."

"Hmm, when did you get so wise?"

"When I grew up," Ellie smirked, her mother smiled back. The redhead took the woman's hand. "I'll get a job. I'll help."

…

**The Next Day **

"Oh, here's something. Dog sitter needed, pays 15 dollars a week." Marco read from the newspaper. He and Ellie shared a table at the Dot.

"Marco, I'm allergic to dogs, and besides…ew." Ellie took a sip of her cola.

"Right…uh, let's see." Marco scrolled down the newspaper once more. "Ooh, Dipstick Girl wanted at Mall food court, pays 10 dollars every two weeks."

"Okay, I don't know what a _Dipstick Girl_ is, but it sounds disgusting. Please look again."

The bell above the diner door rang as it opened. Craig walked in and immediately spotted the two.

"Hey guys!" he pulled up a chair to the table. "What's up?"

"Just looking for a job here for Miss. Nash." Marco said after taking a sip from his coffee.

"You're getting a job?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, money's tight at home and we just need…more of it."

"Oh, well I could pay you for being our drummer. You wouldn't get paid much, and you probably wouldn't get it on time…but its still money."

"Um, thanks Craig, but I'll stick to this."

"Suit yourself," Craig shrugged. "I'm gonna check out a menu, I'm starving." Craig left the table and headed to the bar. Ellie stared at his back side as he walked off.

"Here's a job, 20 dollars an hour to be Craig Manning's mistress."

"What?" Ellie snapped out of her trance and turned to Marco.

"You're so in love with him." Marco giggled.

"Shut up, and keep looking." Ellie laughed.

"Here are your fries," came Spinner, setting the plate of fries in the center of the table.

"Thanks Spinner," Marco said plainly, his eyes remained glued to the newspaper. Though he thought that Spinner's harsh alienation from the gang was wrong, he still couldn't completely forgive him for what happened with Jimmy.

"Hmm, looking for jobs, eh?" Spinner asked, peeking over Marco's shoulder. "School doesn't provide enough social time?"

"Ellie's looking for the job, I'm just here for support." Marco said.

"Oh. Need the extra bucks?" Spinner looked to Ellie.

"Something like that," Ellie said.

"Well, we're short a bus boy and my manager cold definitely use the help."

"Really?" Ellie said.

"Yeah, might even raise your pay if you're hired."

"Well, how much does the job pay now?"

"Five dollars a table."

"Hmm," Ellie looked at Marco for his approval on the job. He shrugged. "When can I _audition_?"

"Tomorrow morning at nine would be good." Spinner said.

"Okay, I guess I'll be in tomorrow then. Thanks Spinner." Ellie smiled.

"No problem," Spinner smiled back. He left the table, passing by Craig in the process. They exchanged hateful glances as they walked by each other.

"What was that about? Craig said, rejoining Marco and Ellie at the table.

"I think I've found something."

**Review Please! Let me know what you think so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mom!" Ellie called as she entered the house. "Mom," she set her keys on the coffee table and shut the door behind her. "Mom." She repeated.

"In the kitchen." Her mother's voice responded. Ellie made her way through the living room and into the kitchen. Mrs. Nash sat at the dinner table, tapping her finger on the tip of a bottle.

"I have great news, I-" Ellie briefly looked down and realized her mother was tapping on a half empty Vodka bottle. The smile that settled on her face quickly faded away. "Mom," she whispered.

"I didn't," her mom quickly replied, distress in her voice. "We must've overlooked one part of the pantry." She nervously giggled. "I've been sitting here for almost two whole hours. Contemplating whether or not to even take a sip."

"Mom."

"It's too much…I don't know if I can-"

"Mom," Ellie joined her mother at the table. "I'm here, okay. I'm gonna help you. Things will get better. I'm going in for a job tomorrow and….things will get better. But no matter how bad our problems are, we can't solve them like this. Okay?"

Mrs. Nash looked up to her daughter, trying hard to keep the tears from coming.

"Okay." Mrs. Nash agreed. Ellie slowly took the bottle from her mother's grasp and placed it on the floor. She took her mother's hand and squeezed tightly.

…

**The Next Morning **

Ellie yawned as she sluggishly entered the deserted diner; it was weird seeing the place empty. Ellie was so used to the diner being congested and loud.

"Hello?" she called, leaning over the bar. "Anybody here?"

"Oh, hey." came Spinner, who emerged from the back.

"Hey," Ellie said.

"Here for the job interview?"

"Nine 'o clock on the dot." Ellie rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Right on time, not so much with the attitude though. You okay?" Spinner lightly wiped bar with the cloth on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night. Family stuff."

"I understand." Spinner nodded, putting the cloth back on his shoulder. He and Ellie stood there for a moment or so before either spoke up.

"So…um, where's your boss? I've kinda been practicing what to say and I've gotten confident to lie about my bus boy skills."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're hired."

"What?"

"Yeah, I opened up this morning. The boss won't be in for another hour or so."

"That's it? I have it?"

"Sure, you need the money. Why should I deny you of that?"

"Wow, um, thanks Spinner. Really, thank you." Ellie did a half-giggle, half-smile thing that made Spinner laugh as well.

"Don't mention it." Spinner waved.

"So when do I get started?"

"Well the place is pretty calm Sunday mornings, being that it's the holy day. We're usually crowded around twelve. So I guess you can just grab a t-shirt from the back and chill until then."

"Okay. Thanks again Spinner." Ellie giggled again. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked by. Spinner winked at her briefly before she headed to the back.

**Review Please!**

**Next Chapter will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

This had to have been the bleakest thing Ellie Nash had ever witnessed. The fact that she was wearing the employee t-shirt of The Dot slightly disturbed her. It was weird. It was odd. It was comforting. The familiar shirt might've made her cringe, but it meant she had a job, a well paid job at that. She had to kick some serious butt, or do some serious table bussing, to get that money.

Ellie took one last look in the bathroom mirror and headed out.

Spinner sat at the bar eating a plate of pancakes. He'd just dowsed them in syrup when Ellie emerged from the back.

"Whoa, you look…"

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't really suit me." Ellie said.

"Actually, you look good in it. It usually takes a while for the new people to seem right in their t-shirts, but you pull it off well."

"Yah know, I'd like to take that as a compliment, but I really don't want to."

"I understand. But you'll get used to it. I've been working here for almost three years and things _seem_ to be getting better."

"Hmm. So you're saying I have to be here for three years in order for this to feel right."

"Maybe six at the most, but yeah." Spinner and Ellie shared a laugh.

"I'll take that into consideration." Ellie said. Spinner nodded and went back to his pancakes.

Ellie took a few sniffs to the air and realized the soothing aroma of The Dot's freshly brewed coffee. She looked over to the coffee machine and saw that its liquid magic had been completely prepared and set on the heater in its pot.

That was something Ellie desperately needed…coffee.

"Hey, do mind if I get a mug?" Ellie nodded to the coffee machine.

"Sure. Help yourself." Spinner shrugged, taking a bite out of one of his pancakes.

"Thanks." Ellie made her way to the machine. She grabbed one of the mugs from the counter, took the coffee pot and began pouring. She loved seeing the black liquid flow into a coffee mug; the steam that arose once it hit surface, the strong aroma that pierced through her nostrils.

She definitely needed this.

"So when are the other's coming in?" Ellie said, setting down the pot and taking assorted sugar packs from the holders.

Spinner glanced down at his watch. "They should be here in a few."

"Cool." Ellie added the sugars to her coffee. "They nice?"

"Uh, Henry and Zoe are pretty cool; they're two of our waiters. Frank, the chef, he usually keeps to himself; we try not to make direct eye contact with him."

"Okay," Ellie took a sip from her mug. "What about the boss?"

"Oh, Linda's great; you'll like her. She's funny; she's not too strict, she's reasonable. As long as we get our tables served appropriately and the place is cleaned by the end of the day, she's got no problem with us."

"Hmm… she sounds like a fun aunt." Ellie suggested. Spinner laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

After taking a couple of more sips of the coffee, Ellie made her way around the bar. She took a seat next Spinner on one of the stools.

They sat there for a moment in silence. Ellie took more sips of her coffee, Spinner continuously pushed aside his pancakes with his fork. He glanced back and forth at Ellie, contemplating whether or not to ask her the question that plagued him since yesterday. She didn't seem to notice his glances. She just stared off into space, taking more and more sips of her coffee.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." She said.

"Huh?" Spinner said.

"I know you probably wanna ask, so I'm telling. It's bad." Ellie sat her mug on the counter, Spinner looked down to his plate of mushy pancakes. "I came home last night, saw her with a half empty bottle."

"Had she-"

"No. Fortunately no, but…. I nearly freaked." Ellie said. "We stayed up until about three, watching movies and playing some cheesy board games. I figured some '_Mom and Daughter Time'_ would take our minds off of everything …but it didn't. And now I'm just…scared." Ellie brushed her fingers through her hair. "If I don't get this money and she can't get a raise, we loose the house. Forced to share limited living space with hated family members." She turned to Spinner, who gazed deeply at her with sorrow. "I can't let that happen."

The two stared at each other for a moment, but their attention was quickly switched to the door when it swung open and the bell rang.

A short, slim blonde girl came stomping in. She made her way to the back without any acknowledgement of Spinner and Ellie being in the same room

"That's Sam. She's not really a social person either."

"Oh,"

…

Spinner was right; apparently a lot of people are hungry after church. Nearly all the tables were full.

"Hey, Ellie, table 5 just finished. We've got another group waiting." Zoe said, scurrying by with a tray of food on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Ellie said. She grabbed her bus bucket and hurried over to the table.

Almost as if out of nowhere, Sam appeared. She grabbed the dishes from the table and began stacking them in her bucket. She looked up at Ellie and shrugged.

"Sorry," the blonde smiled. Ellie rolled her eyes and headed back to the bar.

"She doesn't like me." Ellie said, setting her bucket on the bar.

"Two Bacon Double Cheeseburgers and three onion rings." Spinner shouted through the window of the kitchen. "Who, Sam?" Spinner looked at Ellie.

"Yeah, so far I've only covered two tables. It's like she comes out of nowhere. How does she do it?"

"To tell you the truth, nobody here knows; but the only time she works like that is when she's got competition."

"I.E. me."

"Yeah, so-"

"Hey Spinner, the slushy machine is broken again!" One of the waitresses called by the beverage machinery.

"Crap," Spinner muttered. "Can't some one else fix it?"

"You ask that every single time and the answer is always no. You seem to be the only one that's accomplished such a thing."

"I've got two other tables to wait on."

"Get someone to cover for you."

"I-" Spinner started, but he turned back to Ellie instead.

"What?" she asked.

"You think you could cover?"

"Your tables? Me?"

"Yup," Spinner handed her the pin and notepad. "They're all yours. You've got the table over there, waiting for their orders to be taken" he pointed out. "And the one in the back who ordered the cheeseburgers and the onion rings. Good luck." Spinner saluted the redhead and walked over to the slushy machine.

Ellie inhaled and exhaled. She flipped the notepad to a clean sheet and made her way to the table.

"Um, hi I'm…Ellie. May I take your order?"

…


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you so much, Miss. The service was fantastic." The elderly woman complimented as she and her family stood from their table, preparing to leave.

"Oh, thank you… and come again." Ellie waved as the family started out the diner. The woman and a few others turned back to wave at her also.

"Wow, a compliment on the first day." came Zoe, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Go girl." She smiled before walking off.

"Thanks." Ellie walked to the bar. Spinner remained behind it, cleaning up a spill on the counter. "Tips," Ellie said, holding up the dollar bills she had on her tray. "I could get used to this." She sat down on one of the stools.

"Well you covered nicely, you deserve it."

"Thank you." Ellie smiled. "So how's _Project Slushy Machine_ going?"

"Huh?" Spinner looked at her questionably.

"The machine, it was broken. Did you fix it?"

"Oh right, it was…broken. Yeah I got it fixed." Spinner made a somewhat guilty expression. He looked down onto the counter and began wiping the spot harder, as if trying to avoid eye contact with Ellie.

"Wh- it wasn't broken. Was it?" Ellie said. Spinner rolled his eyes, looking up at her

"Yeah…kinda. If broken you mean, someone rewired some cords that were easily rewired back." he said.

"Huh, so you set that whole thing up? Merissa calling you over to fix it; you hand your table waiting duties to me?"

"Guilty as charged. I've been told I'm a pretty good actor." Spinner laughed, Ellie laughed along.

"Well thank you. That was sweet."

"No problem; but if anyone else asks, I was fixing the machine. You were just covering for me."

"Absolutely."

"And I'll be taking that." Spinner took the money from Ellie's hand.

"Hey, I-"

"I'll make sure it's added to your paycheck."

"Oh, well…thanks." Ellie said. Spinner nodded.

"Hey Ellie!" came the boss from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah…Charlene."

"Can I talk to you for a minute, in my office?"

"Um…sure." Ellie reluctantly said, even though she had no choice to deny. Her stomach knotted up at the idea of losing her job on the very first day. Maybe she could play the whole guilt act. _"Spinner asked me to cover, I should've said no. I'm sorry, please don't fire me…oh and please don't fire Spinner."_

Crap.

Ellie and Spinner exchanged looks just as Ellie hopped off the stool and headed to the back of the diner. Ellie followed Charlene through the narrow and short hall. They came to the fourth door on the left. Charlene opened it and bided Ellie to enter first.

"Look, I'm really sorry." Ellie started, turning to the face the tall woman who was entering the office as well. "I was doing a favor for Spinner, there was this thing with the slushy machine. Two tables lead to four and …"Ellie rambled on. "Please don't fire me."

"Fire you?" Charlene said.

"Well yeah…isn't that why you called me back here?"

"No, I actually wanted to congratulate you."

"Congratulate?"

"Zoe told me you kicked butt with those tables out there; she thought for a second you had been hired as a waitress rather than a bus boy."

"Oh," Ellie blushed with a little giggled.

"So I was thinking, since you need the extra money, how would you like to be full-time waitress instead of bus boy?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh my-" Ellie hugged the woman. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it," Ellie released from her. "Just keep the good work up and you'll keep your job."

"I'll be amazing. I promise."

…

**I know Ellie's saying thank you to every single person in the chapter. **

**Next chapter with be longer… and Craig shows up. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, what happened?" Spinner approached Ellie as she reentered the lobby of the diner.

"Uh…"

"You're still wearing the t-shirt. That's good?"

"Well-"

"Look, whatever she blamed you for, I'll take full responsibility." He urged her.

"I just got promoted to waitress," Ellie blurted out.

"Wh- seriously?" Spinner asked, reeling back from defender mode. Ellie nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"That's great." Spinner smiled as well.

"I know, it's…amazing. On my first day." Ellie said, seemingly thunder struck. Pretty soon, she was throwing herself onto Spinner, hugging him tightly.

He was a little hesitant to hug her back; this was the very first time he and Ellie had ever been _this_ close. It seemed weird, but it felt… right?

"Thank you Spinner. If you hadn't given me a chance I would've never… thank you."

"Um…you're welcome… Ellie." He smiled, settling into her arms and the sweet smell her red hair. Just as he gained the courage and will power to put his arms around her, she pulled away.

"Gotta get back to work; can't get fired after a promotion." She said. She planted a kiss on his cheek before walking off. He blushingly placed a hand on the same spot.

Since the Sunday afternoon bird had flown in and out over the past two hours, the place hadn't been as hectic. Only a handful of the other tables were occupied, and Zoe, Henry and Mark were covering them.

In attempt to make herself look useful, Ellie decided to wipe up one or two little spots from the deserted tables with her "handy rag".

"Hey Ellie!" Zoe called as she approached her. She was holding two other plates

"What's up?"

"I've got some a-holes over at table five who are claiming that the food is not up to their standards, so I'm taking this order back." Zoe explained.

"Friends from school?" Ellie asked.

"Worse, ex-boyfriend...and some friends of his that equally hate me."

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, could you get table seven's order; it's at the window."

"Oh sure, of course. And…thank you."

"For what?"

"Charlene told me you gave her the heads up about my table waiting. Just wanted to say thanks."

"Oh, don't mention it. I know what it's like to desperately need money. You probably wouldn't believe I was mopping these floors almost eight months ago."

"Hmm, I really wouldn't. But thank you, it was nice."

"No prob," Zoe walked off to the kitchen. Ellie followed behind until she reached the chef's window. She grabbed the two plates and started to table seven.

"Hey Ellie," Marco's voice called as she set the plates in front of a girl and a boy at the table. Marco and Craig had just entered the diner.

"Hey guys," she smiled, walking to them.

"They've got you waiting tables now?" Craig asked, nodding to table seven.

"Uh yeah, I was actually promoted like five minutes ago."

"On your first day? Really?" Marco said.

"Yep. You're looking at the new waitress of _The Dot Grill_."

"Cool, didn't know you were some sort of super bus boy ninja." Craig said as he, Marco and Ellie made their way to the nearest empty table.

"That is something I'm really not. Spinner let me wait on some of his tables and… poof; the manager heard about my serving skills and now I'm promoted."

"Hmm, didn't know Spinner had the heart to do something like that." Craig shot a quick glare to Spinner at the bar as he and Marco sat across from each other at their selected table. "Or maybe he was just lazy."

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. If it hadn't been him," Ellie looked back to the bar; Spinner was tending to a customer. "I wouldn't have this job." She smiled at him before turning back to Craig and Marco. "So give him a break."

"Whatever," Craig said.

"Well since I'm standing here, you guys want anything to drink?" Ellie offered.

"Yeah, a sprite." Marco said. "Wait. Is it free?"

"You think cause I know you I'm gonna give you free food?"

"Yeah." both Craig and Marco said. "And beverage," Marco added.

"Two sprites coming up," Ellie laughingly rolled her eyes as she walked away. Craig couldn't help but stare.

"Dude, just admit it."

"Huh? What?" Craig looked at his friend.

"You like her,"

"What? No I don't. Ellie's a friend. A good friend,"

"Yeah I bet." Marco said, giving him a look.

"We hung out over the summer, she's…cool."

"Craig, look me in the eye and tell me you never thought to make a move." Marco said. Craig slightly shifted his weight in the chair, trying to avoid eye contact with the boy. "I knew it."

"Okay, maybe I like her a little; but the whole thing with Ash, yah know us just breaking things off, I don't know if I'm ready to go there again. Ellie's fine where she is, she doesn't need me messing things up for her."

"Wow, so that's why you didn't waste any time recruiting her to the band. You wanted to spend more time with her."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But now I'm starting to rethink the whole thing."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't realize seeing her as much as I do now would make me feel this way. What's the point if I'm too scared to…follow through?"

"Just, I don't know, try. Ease into things, get her alone, something. Try telling her how you feel."

"And what if I do and she doesn't feel the same way? Or what if we do hook-up and… things get messy?"

"Two Sprites on ice," came Ellie, placing the glasses on the table. "Now, may I take your order…I love saying that."

"Uh, actually I'm good with the sprite." Craig said.

"Marco?"

"Maybe some fries."

"Cool, I'll be right back." Ellie walked off.

"Look, just go for it." Marco said a moment or so later once he figured Ellie was out of earshot. "Don't worry about what will happen, or what could happen and just…do it. You'd be surprised.

…**.**

**I know these last few chapters take place in one day, but trust me things will progress. I'm just trying to set up all the storylines. **

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

It shook his nerves to see her talk to him. Sure, it was cool that he got her the job and the promotion, but it just seemed like whatever he did he'd always be seen as a rat. A betrayer. How could he do that to Jimmy…his best friend?

Ellie knew what he did and what part he played in the shooting, yet she continued to talk to him as if last year never happened; as if he hadn't been shunned off by the gang.

True, Ellie Nash was never one to follow the rest and she definitely didn't seem to think the whole "pretending Spinner never existed" movement was the right way to go, but she could've at least acted like she showed some disgust towards him.

"Hey," Marco called as he observed his friend. "Mr. Broody," Marco waved a hand in front of his face. He followed Craig's gaze and realized he was looking at Ellie and Spinner talking at the bar. "That bother's you, huh?"

"Yeah, it does. If he could just not exist, I'd…"

"You jealous?"

"Please, it's Spinner."

"Well Craig, you can't help who she talks to."

"Yah know what?" Craig looked at his friend. "I'm taking your advice." he stood up from his chair and walked to the bar.

Ellie's back was facing him; he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around as Spinner cut his eyes away at the sight of him.

"Hey, what's up? You guys need something?" Ellie asked glancing over their table.

"Oh no, uh… Marco and I are calling a Squash meeting at the garage later at about…eight. Thought we'd do a little rehearsing is all." Craig said. He heard Spinner give a small chuckle behind Ellie. "Current members only." he added, looking over Ellie's shoulder.

"Yeah, cause so many people are lining up to be in a crappy band that's still playing in their garage." Spinner said. Craig started in to him, but Ellie put a hand up.

"Stop, okay." She looked back and forth from Spinner to Craig. "I'll try to be there after work, just… go eat your fries. I'll see you later."

"We're about to leave actually" Craig said to Ellie, but glared harshly at Spinner.

"Fine. I'll see you then."

"Fine." Craig glanced at Ellie then quickly gave Spinner another look of hatred before heading back to the table he shared with Marco.

"Okay, what'd you just do?" Marco asked, looking slightly confused.

"Called an emergency band meeting," Craig kept his eyes on Ellie, who'd turned back to Spinner.

"But we didn't…oh."

"Yeah."

"So you couldn't have done that like five minutes ago when she _wasn't _talking to Spinner?"

"Thought I'd do some gloating in the process."

…

**Later **

He couldn't help himself; each time she walked by he had to look. He found himself in a trance, watching her move across the diner; taking orders, delivering plates. The waitress thing was kinda sexy for her, Spinner realized. He'd never felt this strangely towards Ellie; it was as if he was just seeing her in a new light.

Had he ever looked at her this way?

There was that time he and Jimmy competed for her affections, but that was ages ago.

_What did I do with that number_, he began to think.

"Ooh, you like her," came Zoe, playfully bumping into him.

"Ellie?" he said looking to her strangely. "No, no. She's…she's just a friend."

"A friend. Right." Zoe said sarcastically.

"Whatever."

"She is cute." Zoe began to watch her as well. "There's just something about those redheads guys go crazy for."

"Hmm," Spinner gave a half smile as he returned to gazing at Ellie.

"It's not criminal to like her yah know."

"Yeah…right." Spinner's smile faded, he looked away from Ellie and began wiping up the bar with his rag.

"Unless…it has something to do with why your friends don't hang out here as much as they used to." Zoe suggested. Spinner didn't say a word. "Look, I know you don't wanna talk about what happened with them, that's okay; but if you think she has anything to do with that, you're wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a girl stupid, we know things. Trust me, if she wasn't interested, she wouldn't have taken this job." Zoe patted Spinner on the shoulder and walked away. "Gotta learn Spin," she said.

_That actually made some since_, Spinner thought.

…

**I know it's short but I'll make next chapter longer. Promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the huge delay, been having computer problems. But here's chap 7. **

After paying the bill, bidding Ellie goodbye, and giving Spinner one last look of bitter hatred, Craig was out the diner; Marco following behind.

"Alright, so what's the game plan?" Marco asked as he Craig made there way down the narrow sidewalk away from the restaurant.

"Uh…plan?" Craig made a face.

"You and Ellie tonight, what are you planning on doing?"

"I guess we'd just chill and watch a few movies; I didn't really think that far ahead."

"Well if you're gonna set up something like this you've gotta have structure; or at least an idea of how you want the evening to go." Marco said.

"Um, I could order Chinese?"

"Lame." Marco giggled. "Take her out somewhere. Tell her me and Jimmy couldn't make it and you figured the two of you would spend a night out on the town. She'd like that."

"Wh- You sure?"

"I am the very definition of sure. Believe me, I know Ellie Nash."

…

"Wow." Ellie sighed, making her way back to the bar after cleaning up another table. "How many tables has it been since I was promoted?"

"Hmm, I wanna say eleven, but you've been doing such a great job you might've covered an extra two while I wasn't looking."

"Eleven? Hmm,"

"Yup," Spinner nodded.

"You spying on me boss?"

"Nah, just admiring from a far." Spinner joked.

"Well, I don't know how many times I can thank you for helping me get this job; so if admiring is what you wanna do, be my guest. Admire my kick ass waitress skills."

"I will," Spinner assured her. He gave her a little wink as she walked off to one of her waiting tables.

He didn't expect to get much of a response from his wink, but he was glad she kept a smile on her face until she reached her table. Maybe that meant she wasn't completely turned off by him. Maybe Zoe was right.

…

After serving a few more tables, it seemed as if the day had come and gone. Pretty soon it was 6:15, the sun was setting and fewer people were showing up for meals. Charlene had given everyone clean up duties.

"Hey, you did a great today." Zoe complemented as she and Ellie cleaned the deserted tables. Henry was waiting on the few customers that were still hanging around.

"Thanks. I never thought I'd have _waitress _as a job description."

"Well I've learned that usually the stuff you can't see yourself doing, is the stuff you're probably most good at...in some cases." Zoe sniggered.

"Hmm, then maybe I _should_ apply for that Dip Stick Girl job at the mall part-time." Ellie said.

"Uh…please don't."

"Don't worry, only joking." Ellie giggled. "But what exactly is a Dip Stick Girl?"

"I worked there for like a month; let's just say lots and lots of corndogs and skin-tight booty shorts are involved."

"Oh…ew."

"Yeah." Zoe and Ellie shared a look of disgust. "Besides, I think you'd disappoint Spinner a bit if you weren't working here full time."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Um…nothing…oh." Zoe spotted some dirty dishes on one of the booth tables. Hoping they were her ticket out of an awkward situation, she picked them up. "Lemme run these to the back." She scurried way.

"Okay?" Ellie made a face.

…

"Seven-thirty." A relieved Ellie announced to Spinner. He stood behind the bar; she sat on a stool on the opposite end.

"Yep, your first day is officially over. Congrads."

"I'd thank you but I'm too sleepy and deprived of food to speak." Ellie sighed, restlessly brushing her hands through her hair.

"You're welcome," Spinner smiled.

"Did everyone leave already?" Ellie asked, noticing the lights in the diner were actually dimmed and it wasn't her foggy eye sight.

"Yeah, Henry was the last to check-out."

"Huh. I guess I should get going then; get some sleep before school. Food, I will have to do with out."

"Why?"

"My mom and I agreed to cut back on the groceries. She meant to go to the store today, but we saw the bills and… you know."

"Well, I could help with that."

"You're gonna go grocery shopping for us?" Ellie joked.

"No, I mean I would if I could but… I'm not the richest guy either."

"I understand."

"But I was about to make something for myself in the back; eat it here. I could fix whatever you want for you and your mom and you could take it home?"

"Really? You don't have homework or anything?"

"Nope. Get a menu, tell me what you want."

"Okay," Ellie took one of the menus from the place holders on bar and skimmed through it for a moment. "I guess my mom would have the grilled chicken sandwich and fries; I'll take some onion rings and a turkey burger."

"Coming right up," Spinner nodded. He started to the kitchen.

"Hey Spinner," Ellie called. He stopped and turned back to face her.

"Yep."

"You're eating here right?"

"Mm hmm."

"Uh…make that turkey burger for here, then. Not to-go."

"Um…okay." Spinner started back to the kitchen, a wide smile sprung across his face. He wanted to jump and cheer, but that would've been a little too obvious.

Just as Spinner reached the kitchen, he remembered something. There was something specific about eight 'o clock; something one of them was supposed to do. He started to ask Ellie, but then he realized what that something was.

Craig popped into his mind. Ellie was supposed meet the band for practice at eight. She must've forgotten.

"Hey Ellie," he called through the chef's window. She remained at the bar.

"Yeah?"

He stared at her, contemplating whether or not to say anything. The good thing to do would be to remind her, she was part of the band and they probably needed her. But then again, when would he ever get a chance to be alone with her like this?

And it'd be great payback against Craig.

"Uh…Never mind."

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: SO, SO , SO SORRY for the delay. I just wanted to let you know this fic is not dead and I am totally committed to finishing it. This chap is not very long, but I assure you the next will be. Thanks for sticking around!**

"Marco, she's not here." Craig spoke in the phone, nervously pacing the empty garage. It was eight-fifteen and there was no sign of Ellie.

"Craig, you haven't given her anytime to show up." Marco laughed over the line. "Did you really expect her to get there at exactly eight? She's probably helping close up the Dot."

"Well how do you know? Maybe she's in a ditch or something."

"Craig, the Dot is only a few blocks away from your house."

"Yeah, but…" Craig glanced down at his watch, then the lonely drum set across the room. "Yeah, yeah," he said, a little calmer. "You're right; I'll just wait."

"There you go." Marco encouraged. "Now, there's a Back to School: Saved By The Bell Marathon on; don't call in the next two hours unless it's really important."

"Bye," Craig laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Bye." They disconnected. Craig set aside the wireless phone and took a seat on the dingy sofa.

He sat there in the quiet, waiting impatiently.

…

**Later **

The last time Spinner looked at the clock, it was eight-fifty; now, it was ten-thirty.

He had no idea how the time went by so fast; after he finished preparing the food orders, he and Ellie got to talking, and talking, and talking. They barely finished their meals.

Now they were sitting at the bar, watching the little television set that was rarely left out for customers to watch. Somehow, they ended watching the Saved By The Bell "Back to School Marathon." Ellie hadn't seen the show in a while, and Spinner never dared to watch it; but he figured, she was into it, why not give it a try.

Despite the enjoying time he was having with her, Spinner knew he had to alert Ellie of the time. Both of them needed to get home.

"Alright, Ellie, I think we should call it a night." He said.

"Why? Wh-" Ellie's eyes fell upon the clock. "Oh, wow, um. Yeah I need to go." Ellie stood from her stool.

"Me too," Spinner regretfully switched off the television. Ellie scurried behind the bar to get her things.

"Sorry for keeping you here like this." She said, slipping on her jacket over her waitress t-shirt.

"You didn't keep me, I should've kept track of time."

"Hmm…well then I guess I should blame you." Ellie joked, grabbing her mother's food order from the bar.

"Guess so," Spinner sniggered.

"But its fine, I got a chance to catch up with Zach and the gang." Ellie rejoined the boy on the other side of the bar.

"Yeah, that Screech is uh…something else." Spinner awkwardly scratched his temple.

"Well he's a fan favorite."

"I'm sure he is." Spinner said.

"Yeah, well… I've gotta go; my mom's probably worried." Ellie started for the door.

"Hey, uh, how about I give you a ride?" _Smooth Spin. _

"Really?"

"Yeah, only creeps ride the bus at this time. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my new co-worker."

"Um…Okay, thanks." "

"Great. Just give me a minute to wipe you down…I mean the bar. Give me a minute to wipe down the bar." _Crap!_

…**.**

"You criticize me on my indie rock music, yet you blast that noise in your sound system?" Ellie said. Spinner pulled up along the sidewalk of her house.

"Please. Noise? These guys rock."

"Yeah, my eardrums." Ellie joked.

"Oh jokes." Spinner turned down his radio. "Big talk for someone who just got you a job."

"You're gonna hold that against me forever, aren't you?"

"Yep, pretty much." Spinner said. They looked at each other for a moment; Ellie slightly shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. She innocently pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? At school?"

"Sure, and…the Dot."

"Okay." Ellie said.

After another moment of constant staring, Ellie unexpectedly leaned in and kissed Spinner on the cheek. A nice, soft, meaningful kiss; as if more were behind it.

"Goodnight," the redhead bided.

"Night." Spinner blushed. Ellie got out the car and started for the front door of the house. Spinner watched her through the passenger seat window.

Just before she went in the house, Ellie turned back and smiled at the boy.

…

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ****I know you hate me. Sorry, sorry, sorry about the delay. Here's chap nine. Please review afterwards. **

The bell for third period shook Craig out of his thoughts. During his first two classes, he tried his hardest to think of reasons why Ellie didn't show up the previous night; it normally wasn't like her to miss band practice. Then again he'd just recruited her no more than a week ago, he had no idea of her timeliness; but then again, it wasn't practice, it was initially a planned out date.

He didn't want to get mad, but his nerves were a little shaken because he didn't get any time with her. Maybe he'd get to the bottom of things in third period, they had Kwan together.

As Craig gathered his books, preparing to leave Mr. Henry's class, Marco rushed into the room as students poured out. It was clear he was looking for Craig.

"Hey," he called, rushing over to his friend with a wide smile on his face.

"You waited for me?" Craig asked, putting away a book in his carrier bag.

"Yep. Wanted to know how your date went last night."

"You haven't talked to Ellie?" Craig put his bag over his shoulder and stood up from his desk.

"Nope, I only have fourth period with her. So, last night?" Marco and Craig proceeded out the classroom and into the busy hall.

"Well, last night…didn't happen. She never showed." Craig said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

"What? Why? Did you call her?" Marco's ecstatic grin immediately slumped into a concerned frown.

"Her cell was turned off and her mom didn't pick-up. At around nine I pretty much figured she wasn't coming." Craig came to his locker, Marco at his side. He fiddled with the lock until the little door opened.

"Well…maybe she forgot." Marco suggested.

"Maybe." Craig said, shoving a book into the locker and taking out another.

"Or, maybe she had to work late." Another suggestion from Marco.

"Maybe." Craig repeated. He tried hard not to make his frustration known, but it was clear to Marco.

"Hey, don't be mad."

"I'm not-"Craig raised his voice, turning to Marco.

"Okay you're not. Sorry." Marco said on the defensive.

"No…I'm sorry," Craig apologized, his voice calmer. "It's just, I was ready to tell her how I felt and…whatever; I'll get another chance. It's not like she's dating someone." Craig closed his locker.

"Right. Just, next time plan your dates a little more wisely; like on nights she's not working."

"Yeah, right."

"You'll get your chance bud," Marco patted his friend on the shoulder. "See you later," he walked off.

"See yah," Craig headed off to Kwan's room.

He wanted so much to forget about last night and listen to Marco, but there was still that little voice inside of him that was curious to know where the redhead was.

…

Spinner couldn't stop thinking of his night with Ellie. Every conversation they had, every laugh they shared played over and over in his head. When he got home that night, Ellie Nash was the only thing planted in his mind. Ellie Nash was the only thing he dreamt about.

_Why do I feel this way?_ Spinner thought. He never, in million years, thought that he'd have feelings for Ellie Nash (not that she wasn't attractive or unlikable) he just couldn't imagine being with her; they seemed like two completely different people at times. But for some reason, he felt drawn to her. In that one single day they spent together, he felt closer to her than ever. He wanted so bad to see her, talk to her, smell her sweet perfume.

Maybe that's why he ended up waiting in front of Mrs. Kwan's room.

…

Craig turned a corner to his third period classroom. To his unfortunate delight, he saw Spinner pacing back and forth across Mrs. Kwan's door.

His first thought was to walk by, give the boy a snarky remark or an icy glare; but then he considered asking of Ellie's whereabouts the previous night. As much as he didn't want to talk to him, he was curious to know if he knew.

He was just as curious to know why he was outside Mrs. Kwan's room.

…

"Hey Ellie," Spinner called as he saw her approach.

"Uh…hey." She greeted, a little taken back to see him. "You have Kwan now?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Just came to see how you were."

"I'm good, I guess."

"Did your mom like her sandwich?"

"Yeah, we had to warm it though. It got kinda cold."

"Right," Spinner got a little fidgety. He began removing and replacing his hands in and out his pockets. "Was she okay with you getting home late?"

"Well, once I told her the place got a little messy and we had to clean up, she didn't really mind."

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"Yeah."

…

"Ellie!" Craig stepped in front of Spinner, blocking his view of Ellie.

"Craig." Ellie said. "Hey, I...uh-" she tried to look around him to Spinner.

"Where were you last night?"

"Last night? Why? What was-oops."

"Yeah, oops. We needed you."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did, several times. Your cell kept taking me to voice-mail."

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"Yeah…and I guess you weren't the only one." Craig turned around to Spinner. He was leaning innocently against the doorway to the classroom; two students walked by.

"What?" he said sheepishly.

"You were standing there when I told her about the band meeting. You forgot too?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm not really part of the band anymore, so why should I care who shows up to your little meetings."

"Spinner." Ellie said, signifying for him to stop before he started a fight

"Plus, I thought it would've been rude to be in your business."

"Really?" Craig furiously folded his arms. "So, what were you doing last night?" he looked to Spinner then Ellie.

Ellie was trying to avoid any eye contact with him.

"Okay you two, the bells gonna ring in a bit. Gavin you should get to class." Came Mrs. Kwan. Craig stormed off into the classroom, Ellie guiltily looked at Spinner.

"Sorry," she mouthed. She walked into the classroom.

Spinner remained in the hall as Mrs. Kwan closed her door.

A few moments later, the late bell rang.

**..**.

"You rolling your eyes at the back of my head isn't solving anything," Craig whispered as Mrs. Kwan started her lesson plan.

"You acting like a jerk isn't doing much either," Ellie said.

"Look," Craig turned back slightly in his chair to face Ellie. He hoped Kwan didn't notice. "All I want to know is where you were you last night."

"At work."

"Really? Cause the last time I checked the Dot closed at six on Sundays."

"Okay, I had to clean up. It's not like I could've just got up and left. Why are you acting like this?"

"Well, when a band member doesn't show up to practice, the leader reconsiders letting that person join in the first place." Craig turned back around.

"And when the leader starts acting like an ass, that band member is open to quit."

"You're not serious."

"I am. If you want me to be at practice on time fine, but you don't have to be an inconsiderate jerk-off to get your point across."

"Hmm…well I'm sorry, but if we want to get these wedding gigs we've gotta prioritize."

"And if I want to keep my house and stop my mother from wanting to drink, so do I."

"Class turn to page 135 in your text books," Kwan instructed. Both Ellie and Craig reached for the textbooks in the bottom baskets of their desks.

"Look, I'll try to work something out with my boss on days we have practice, but I can't always guarantee a show-up."

"Fine, talk to your boss." Craig said, wanting to end the conversation immediately.

Looking back on his reaction, Craig realized he was in fact being a little inconsiderate. Ellie and her mom were going through a crisis; Ellie needed all the time she could get at work. Getting mad at her for not showing up to a date she had no clue about was a little immature. He'll find a chance to tell her how he feels.

Hopefully when she doesn't have to work late again.

…

No matter how many valid points she made in her argument with Craig, Ellie couldn't even convince herself that she was actually working late. She knew it was a lie the minute she opened her mouth to explain things to Craig. She just hated that mentally about him; when things didn't go his way, he got mad.

Ellie couldn't image how angry he'd really be if he found out she was really spending that evening with Spinner.

Or worse, she didn't really forget about band practice.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Everyone hates me I know. My computer is completely gone(as in crashed) and now I'm using someone else'. This fic is not dead. I present you Chapter 10! **

"Is it just me or does Liberty look a little more…plump…and yes, I did use the word plump." Ellie said, nibbling on a frie at the lunch table she shared with Marco. Liberty had walked by and nodded towards them before taking a seat next to Manny at another table.

The comment was just a simple observation from Ellie; she hadn't really expected a conversation to spawn from it.

"I don't know, I haven't really noticed." Marco was looking through a university brochure Paige lent to him before they came to lunch; it was likely he hadn't even noticed Liberty walked by. "She is Junior Class Pres, I remember when I had the job; I was so stressed I scarfed down two of those deluxe burgers from the Dot; gained like 3 pounds."

"Hmm, maybe…it was just an observation, nothing major." Ellie shrugged. "So, how was practice, minus the drummer?"

"Oh, I meant to talk to you about that." Marco looked up from the brochure for the first time.

"What? You're gonna give me hell for not showing up too?"

"Huh?"

"Craig was pretty pissed at me this morning for not showing, he threw this little fit. I don't know, he was disappointed I guess."

"Poor guy," Marco muttered to himself more than Ellie.

"Poor guy?" Ellie questioned. "I had to work, the fact that he even-"

"Elle, there was no band practice." Marco interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Ellie frowned.

"Uh," Marco hesitated before explaining. He closed the brochure and set it down on the table. "He's probably gonna kill me for this but…Craig actually wanted to…hangout with you last night. The Band practice thing was just a hoax; he just needed a reason for you to come over."

"Really?" Ellie blushed, as if embarrassed.

"Yeah," Marco nodded, a little smile arose on his face when he noticed his friend's expression. "So, to answer your burning question, Craig does have-"

Just then, Craig approached the lunch table, holding a tray of some sort of stroganoff. He sat down across from Marco and Ellie.

"Hey," he said, looking to Ellie more than Marco.

"Hi," Ellie nodded, trying to contain the smile that lingered on her face a moment before.

"Uh…Marco." Craig turned to his friend.

"Yeah?" Marco found himself trying to hold back a smile as well.

"Can I talk to Ellie alone for a minute?"

"Oh, sure, of course." Marco didn't waste any time grabbing his things. He scurried off, leaving the two to talk.

"Okay," Craig started.

"I assume you're gonna apologize." Ellie said, folding arms, acting as if she was still mad at him.

"Yeah I am. Look," Craig sheepishly pushed aside his tray of stroganoff. "You didn't deserve that this morning. I was being an ass, I should've been more considerate and understanding."

"Did it take you long to come up with that?"

"About 20 minutes…my point is, I'm sorry. You're going through something huge and you're just trying to make things easier for your mom."

"Yeah, I am."

"So,"

"So?"

"Are we cool?"

Ellie pretended to think of an answer, though she already made her decision once he sat down a minute ago.

"We're cool," Ellie gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, good." Craig smiled, releasing the breath he held while he waited for Ellie's response. "We just came back from a fight and I didn't want to go there again."

"Yeah, same here. Besides, I'm your only friend; who else would you talk to?" Ellie joked.

"Exactly. Who would?" Craig agreed.

The two sat there, smiling and giggling at each other.

Ellie was beginning to regret the time she spent with Spinner the night before.


	11. Chapter 11

"So are you sure I don't have to work today?" Ellie asked for what seemed like the millionth time as she sat at the bar watching Spinner continuously clean the counter. That seemed to be the only job he did constantly.

"No," Spinner couldn't help but laugh at her determination. "Nash, you do not have work today," he said clearly so it wouldn't encourage her to ask again, though he didn't mind seeing her stick around. "I understand your money woes, but wouldn't you like a break from time to time?"

"Yeah I guess, but I've only worked here one day. It just seems lazy to not come back the next day." Ellie pouted as if she were a child who didn't get a toy she wanted.

"Tell you what," Spinner set aside the cloth. "Tomorrow after school you come in here wearing that stylish t-shirt," Spinner joked, Ellie rolled her eyes. "Put an apron on and waitress your ass off. That sound fair?"

"Completely," Ellie nodded in agreement.

Spinner took the cloth and stuffed it in the pocket of his apron. He took a clean glass from the rack and turned back to the soda machine.

"So what are you doing tonight, Mr. Mason?" Ellie asked.

"Uh…nothing really. Just locking up, going home, study…well try to study." Spinner turned back around and placed the now filled glass of cola on a coaster in front of Ellie. Ellie grabbed a straw from the holder on the bar. "Mr. Bens is really kicking my ass as with this chemistry stuff. We have a test tomorrow."

"What? The school year just started like three weeks ago." Ellie frowned.

"His way of testing us for the year."Spinner shrugged. "Making sure we're ready for what's to come I guess."

"Well…I had Bens last year for chem., think I can help?"

"I don't know…I 'm don't wanna put any more pressure on you; cause if I fail…it'll be all your fault."

"Oh, ha, ha." Ellie sarcastically laughed. "No I'm serious, let me help. You don't need to repeat another year at Degrassi." Ellie sipped on her coke.

"Umm…okay then. I'll call you later after we clear out."

"Nah, I'll hang out here. Nothing much to do anywhere else." Ellie leaned on the bar and looked out to the busy diner. "No homework," she turned back to Spinner and grinned. He smiled back.

"Luck you, but if you stay here you'll have to put on an apron, cause Charlene, Linda and the other waiters will think I'm playing favorites if you don't work."

"Then I guess I have a reason to work today." Ellie raised a brow. She winked at Spinner and slid off the stool and walked to the back of the diner.

_Figured that would work_, Spinner thought. He followed Ellie's gaze until she reached the bin containing the extra aprons.

…

"So that's pretty much how you can tell the difference between acidic and base liquids. Blue litmus paper turns red if an acid liquid is dropped on it, and red litmus paper turns blue if a base liquid is dropped. Understand?" Ellie looked to Spinner, who rested his head on the table, staring blankly at the text book in front of him.

The diner had closed almost three hours ago, it was dark out. Ellie and Spinner shared a booth in the dimly lit diner. They had revisited the same four lessons repeatedly; both were growing weary.

"C'mon, Spin," Ellie sighed, nudging him.

"Yes, yes, I understand." Spinner yawned. "I understand the ph scale, I understand the periodic table. I just wanna go home and sleep, Nash." He groaned.

"Good, you understand. Now we can just go over it one last time and you can answer the study questions." Ellie insisted, though her tone suggested she wanted to do otherwise. She let out a yawn a moment later

"Ellie, you don't have to help anymore."

"Yes I do, I want this stuff caked into your brain."

"Why?" Spinner raised his heavy eyes to the redhead.

"Cause I want you to pass, okay. You did me a favor by giving me this job, now I owe you."

"Ellie you've done enough, really." Spinner managed a smile.

"No I haven't. I haven't even met my standards of repayment. You helped me, now I'm helping you."

The two exchanged sleepy glances before Ellie spoke again.

"Now stop whining, sit up and pay attention. The faster we get this done, the quicker we can go home." Ellie looked back to the text book.

Spinner was beyond sleepy. He wanted so much to just rest this head, close his eyes and forget that school mattered, but Ellie was determined to keep him in check. He had no idea this was what she meant by "I owe you," but she was doing him a favor. Helping him pass a test he thought he'd fail. She cared and wanted him to succeed, which was pretty comforting to Spinner.

Spinner raised his head, attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes and turned his attention on the text book. He slipped Ellie a little grin while she wasn't look.

"So anyways…" Ellie continued.

It might've been a long night, but it was worth it.

…

Once second period let out, Ellie headed straight to her locker to gather her books for third. Craig nearly jumped to her side, an odd gleam fluttered through his eyes.

"Hi," Ellie looked at him questionably as she pulled a book from her locker.

"Guess what?"

"I kinda was, Craig."

"While I was at the car lot yesterday, Joey walks up with this woman who coincidentally needs a band to play at her sister's wedding. So, me being me, I offered to audition us tomorrow."

"Craig, that's great," Ellie's face lit up.

"I know. If this goes well we get our first paying gig…well our first one in a while anyway. So, at my place, tonight. We need to do some serious practicing."

"Um, Craig I have to work tonight." Ellie said. Craig's lightened expression dimmed.

"Well, for how long? Until six? Seven?"

"Maybe until nine." Ellie winced.

"Ellie," Craig sighed, disappointedly frowning.

"I know, I know, it may be a little late, but I worked some extra hours yesterday. Maybe my boss'll let me leave early. I'll ask." Ellie nodded reassuringly.

"Please do, cause," Craig looked in her eyes and settled his hands on her shoulders "We need you, Elle. Please." It almost seemed as if his eyes were saying _'I need you', _but that could've just been Ellie.

"I'll ask, I'll ask." The redhead nodded again, lightly smirking. Her stomach sometimes fluttered when he looked at her.

"Okay," Craig said, standing back. "I gotta go tell the guys." He winked at her before walking off.

…


	12. Chapter 12

Spinner approached Ellie in the cafeteria. She sat alone at a table, reading a book and munching on an apple. He pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper in his pants' pocket and took the seat opposite of her.

"Hey," she looked up to greet him "What's up?"

"Feast your eyes…" Spinner unraveled the piece of paper and held it out to Ellie. "On this." He grinned.

Ellie sat down both the book and her apple. She took the paper.

"This my work schedule for next week?" she joked.

"Nope. Just look at it."

Ellie began skimming through the words on a marked test paper sheet. Her expression lightened as she continued to read.

"Oh my god. Spinner, you passed." she lit up.

"Yep, B plus." He smiled just as brightly as she did. "All thanks to you Miss. Nash."

"Well, thank you," the redhead said proudly. "But I can't take all the credit."

"No, you own this one." Spinner threw up his hands as if passing the goal of getting a high grade on to her. "Keep it as a memoir. Post it on your frig or something."

"Thanks, but your B plus just might pale in comparison to the grades on my frig."

"Keep it anyway. Put it in a frame labeled…" Spinner held up his hands and formed an invisible box. "I tutored this guy." He lowered his arms and winked at Ellie.

"You're oddly chipper about this. I mean, it is the beginning of the year."

"So, it's a great start. And, like I said before, it's all thanks to you."

"Aww, you make me blush." Ellie playfully cheesed. "You're welcome, Mr. Mason."

"So, I was thinking, because I kicked ass on this exam, you and me… celebratory smoothies after work. All on me. I heard they're repeating a few eps of Saved by the Bell tonight. What do you say?"

"I say…sounds good." Ellie giggled at the sound of Spinner insisting that they watch Saved by the Bell again. She knew he couldn't stand the show.

"Great, see you later at the Dot." Spinner bided her goodbye and walked away.

Ellie was almost sure he'd winked at her again.

…

"I am such a ditz," Ellie sighed. She and Zoe stood at the bar

"You're not," Zoe tried to reassure her new redheaded friend. "You just…forgot again."

"Again?" Ellie raised a questionable brow.

"Yeah, you missed band practice before cause you two…" Zoe started to say, but then she noticed the flustered look on Ellie's face. "Oh my god. You didn't forget did you? You stayed here with Spinner even though you knew you had band practice."

"Well, he did get me the job. I thought I'd hang out with him… as a thank you. "

"You sly dog," Zoe giggled, lightly punching the girl in the arm.

"Yeah, whatever. But, get this, the guy I told you about, Craig, he made up the whole band meeting. He just wanted to spend time with me."

"Oh you little slut," Zoe punched her again, a little harder this time. Ellie grabbed at her shoulder and winced.

"Okay that's gotta stop." She ordered. "And I'm not a slut; I can't help it if I'm friendly."

"Hmm, you also can't help that two guys have the hots for you."Zoe immediately went wide-eyed after she spoke; she covered her mouth hoping not to say anymore.

"Yeah, well-" Ellie looked off then looked back to Zoe, realizing what was just said. "Wait. Two?"

"I didn't mean that." Zoe said, her voice muffled through the cover of her hands. She started to walk away. Ellie grabbed her by the arm and spun her back to face her.

"Spinner likes me?" Ellie asked, moving one of Zoe's hands from her face.

"What? Huh? Spinner who?" Zoe tried to look confused about the ordeal…she wasn't pulling it off too well. Ellie folded her arms and gave Zoe the "fuss up" look. "Okay, okay. Yes he likes you…but it's kinda sudden for him and he isn't actually sure."

"Sure of what?"

"If he has feelings for you."

"But you just said he likes me."

"Well there's a difference between _likes _and _has feelings for _. At times they seem similar but they have their differences."

"What are you talking about?" Ellie was confused now. "Does Spinner like me or not?"

"Yes, okay. Just please," Zoe sighed, grabbing Ellie by the shoulders and shaking her. "Please don' tell him I said so. He'll kill me."

"I won't , I won't."

"Thank you," Zoe pulled the redhead into a brief hug then released. "No more talk about this, though. I've already said too much."

"Fine." Ellie nodded.

Zoe started to gather her tray and notepad from the bar. Ellie stood at her side, gazing at her for a moment, wishing to ask another question.

"So…was he planning on telling me?"

Zoe slammed down her notepad on the tray, Ellie jumped.

"No more, Nash."

"Oh come on. You've told me this much already, just-"

"No, no, no." Zoe scooped up the tray and walked off. Ellie began to follow.

"What? I'm just curious."

"Don't follow me Nash, I have tables to wait on." Zoe waved her off. Ellie stopped and watched as Zoe approached one of her tables , leaving her behind with more questions.

Ellie Nash never thought she'd see the day. Spinner Mason, crushing on her. She never even gave it a thought. Sure they'd spent a lot more time together since she got the waitress job, and she often found herself considering him a close friend. But it had barely been a week, how could he fall so fast?

Why did she suddenly see herself liking him as well?


End file.
